kid fenton
by LORD-LUCIFER-KV
Summary: these are short oneshots of 8year old danny fenton. dont read if you dont plan to review!
1. Chapter 1

**K.V.:**

**I've started writing on a fiction, but there was a problem: when I wanted to post my first chapter all of the lettering changed! So now I got to redo the chapters I already wrote to fit fanfics, so in the meanwhile enjoy these short stories about 8year old danny fenton. Back then danny fenton was a cool gamer and the absolute king of the joystick! He loves horror- and science-fiction movies, monsters and bizarre computer games, and especially ghosts!… all kinds of stuff you have no use to in school!**

**Intro:**

**Will the spider Edge swallowed multiply itself and destroy mankind? **

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not and never have owned danny phantom and any characters from the series, they belong to butch Hartman. Also these short stories were based on kid paddle, I don't own him either as he belongs to middam. Only the kid named Edge is mine but I based him on Horace so I think I only own his name….**

**1: ARACHNIA ATTACK**

**a small soldier in purple clothing, with a golden spiked helmet on his head and a battle axe in hand walked trough a hospital hallway, suspiciously looking around for any unsuspected attackers.**

**Then a doctor appeared in front of him, he wore a long white trench coat, thick oval glacis and in his hand he had some clippers. The guy had an eerie laugh.**

'**take that! Psychopath!' a small boy shouted from his place behind the television, while pressing the buttons of his controller like a maniac.**

**The soldier cut of the doctor's head and he fell dead on the floor.**

'**Too bad, but not sad!' said the boy, while he continued steering his character trough the hallway until he saw a vile monster with bandages around his head.**

**The soldier slammed his axe on the monster's head but it backfired, the axe fell out of his hands while the soldier shocked and the monster's head bandages fell off revealing a metal plate.**

**The boy behind the television swallowed. 'uh?' **

**Ring… ring….**

**The monster grinned evilly while taping one of his long ugly fingers on his head plate. Then he jumped on top of the soldier and flattened him like a pancake.**

'**awe' said the boy behind his screen as he gulped.**

**Ring…. Ring….**

**The boy turned his head and yelled: 'jazz! Pick up the damn phone!**

**In the room next to his, a older girl was studying at her desk, she had long red hair which she held together with a diadem, she wore a plain black sweater and ordinary washed off jeans. 'pick it up yourself, I'm busy!' she yelled back at her brother.**

**Ring… ring…**

**In his room, he cracked his fingers, 'me too, you know, I still have two lives left!'**

**Ring… ring…**

**Jazz looked up from her book and frowned. 'I'm working! I don't spill my time with stupid video games!' she twirled her finger next to her temple when she said this.**

**Ring… ring…**

**The black raven haired boy looked up from his screen with a smile on his face. 'ten rings! That must be tucker!'**

**He got up from his chair and yelled to jazz: 'okay, I'll go!', then he placed his controller on his seat and turned off his game.**

'**but never say I never do something for you' he yelled as he walked out his room.**

**Ring… ring…**

'**yeah right', said jazz when she put her nose back in her book, and started studying.**

**The boy picked up the phone and introduced himself to the yet unknown caller: danny fenton here, if you're calling to sell insurance you should know this phone is programmed to give you a shock….**

'**of fifteen hundred megawatt danny, I know, I also tried it but nothing can stop them' danny was nodding his head while the person on the other side of the phone was talking, 'so you still have don't have your own phone, we should do something about that, letting the phone ring ten times is not acceptable.**

**Danny still nodded his head and jumped in a futon next to the phone and laid down in the comfy chair.**

'**hey tuck, I knew it was you' danny put up a grin.**

'**I'm calling to tell you joystick Billy finally got them in'**

'**really?' danny jumped up. 'did you buy them?'**

**bzzzt… 'ouch! This ridicules static transmitter can do absolutely nothing!' tucker was obviously busy with one of his experiments, danny reckoned as he heard the boy let out some curse words.**

**He was to exited to actually care and asked again: 'did you buy them or not?'**

'**No, danny, no, he only sells them from tomorrow on.' Said tucker while Danny's grin grew wider. 'cool!' was the only thing he could say when he held down the horn.**

**Joystick Billy, the shop owner placed a worm on the counter and said 'check this'. He cut the worm in two with a scalpel and greenish fluid came out of the worm, sticking on the counter. 'what do you think?' he asked with a huge smile on his face.**

**Tucker, a afro American boy with large glacis that made him look smart, a red beret on his head, and wearing a white coat and black baggy pants, said: 'it's ultra nasty'**

**Mega disgusting is what I think of it' said danny.**

**Joystick Billy leaned on his counter, 'go ahead little monsters this one's from the house'**

**Danny and tucker smiled and each of them took a half worm, put it in their mouth and started chewing on it.**

'**Mm, mm' , tucker tried to say something while he was chewing. ' there's, glum,…mm… glumonotine in this one…mm ..mm.'**

**then danny chew-talked. 'oh yeah!...mm…mm and what…mm… do you think…mm…. Mm.. of those sour bubbles…mm.. that splash trough your teeth..mm...mm' **

**when danny swallowed his worm, he took some money out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. 'give us two of each, no, no, on second thought, give us six!'**

'**coming right up!' said joystick as he rolled to the backroom with his roller blades.**

**Danny heard joystick falling into some cardboard boxes and swearing.**

**When he came back, he had a glutton spider stuck on his face.**

'**free sample' he said and took the spider of his face and but it in a paper bag.**

**When danny and tucker came out the store they were already chewing on another candy bug.**

'**shall I tell you something, they look like a real larvae grotesques from Colombia' said tucker while holding one of the bugs on eye-height.**

'**yeah! Edge is going to flip when he sees these!' said danny before swallowing another bug.**

**A small boy, kind of goofy looking, big thick glacis, slick hair that was gelled backwards, plain blue sweater and jeans, sat on a spring bunny, making the thing go forward, and backward, forward, and backwards.**

**Next to the fence that surrounded the playground, danny and tucker were looking at the boy. 'I told you he was here' said danny, pointing to the boy.**

'**that's strange, he's not sitting on the giraffe today' said tucker while he followed danny to the bunny hopping boy.**

'**352,…353,…354… hey guy's,… 355…' the boy smiled when he saw his friend coming to him.**

**Danny put his fists to his waist and put up kind of a cocky face as he said: 'hey edge, your going to break your record'**

'**yeah, what a nice machine, did they install a new spring' said tucker as he struck the same pose as danny.**

'**yep, but I don't think I will break my record today' edge had a little saddened face as he went back forward. 'the giraffe is better than this rabbit' he said and smiled again. ' the spring is crooked, its hard to steer it, and the wind is also a factor'**

**danny rolled his eyes. 'yeah right, hey, we want to show you something cool' he said while he held up his finger.**

'**hey danny look, without handsaaah!' edge had just let go of the bunny ears and he flew over the thing with his face to the grass.**

**Tucker and danny helped him get up and walked him to a bench, there edge sat down. 'so, what did you guy's want to show me?'**

'**It's insectography' said tucker.**

**Edge scratched his head.**

'**you'll see, first it's crispy, and after that it has a long slimy aftertaste, mmmm, super yummy!' Said danny while rubbing his belly and licking his lips of.**

**Then tucker held up a finger. 'you can choose from, meganof grotescus…**

**Then he held up another finger' Scorpios fenax…**

**With the third finger, the water stood in his mouth, 'and crokodus eboles.'**

**Then tucker snapped out of his fit and retook his former posture 'insectography is IN, nowadays' he said with a plain face while edge got an interested look on his face.**

'**but, what is, insec… ins.. insect.. inwhatchamacallit?' he then held up an eyebrow.**

**Danny shrugged, and tucker nodded slightly as danny said: aye, it's a new hype man, it wont be long before everyone do's it.' Then he shrugged again ' cockroach-cake, stuffed up beetle, black ant- caviar, spider soup, really!'**

**Then edge's eyes widened, 'you guy's eat bugs?'**

'**oh yeah, there full of proteins , good for the growing of bones' said tucker while winking an eye at danny.**

**Really? Asked edge while getting all exited.**

'**how many times do we have to tell you?' said danny and tucker together while shrugging.**

'**and only talking about it makes me hungry' said danny.**

'**yeah, me too' said tucker while taking one of the lifelike candy bugs out of his pocket and started chewing on it.**

**Danny also too one of the bugs and bit in it, purple glue-ish stuff sticking on his teeth. **

**Tucker swallowed his and licked his lips off. 'mm, delicious aftertaste!'**

**Edge looked at them in disgust and gulped.**

**Danny sucked the purple stuff pout of his bug and swallowed the rest whole.**

'**mm, ultra cool man, here edge, we also got one for you' **

**danny took one of the bugs and stuck out his hand to edge.**

**For a second, edge doubted but then he took the bug and put it in his mouth and started chewing on it.**

**When he finally swallowed it he said: 'it's delicious!'**

'**hey, I heard there's a spider-burger place opening soon' said danny with a grin on his face, he turned to tucker.**

**Edge jumped off the bench and looked underneath it.**

'**oh yeah, so that's what they ere building behind the school' tucker said.**

**Edge saw a little spider in his web underneath the bench.**

'**edge' called tucker and danny. When they saw he wasn't standing next to them they looked around and saw edge underneath the bench.**

'**oh what a nice little spider… mm…mm… mjam…'**

'**edge! What are you doing?' yelled danny and tucker together with widened eyes. **

**Edge came up form underneath the bench, a spider's leg stuck out his mouth.**

**Edge slurped it in his mouth and swallowed the spider whole… 'hey, this one wasn't good' he said, and stuck out his tongue.**

**Now it was danny and tucker staring in disgust.**

'**too salty I think' said edge.**

'**eh… euhm…arachnia park benchus! He ate an arachnia park bencus!' said tucker and pointed at edge.**

**Danny's skin turned pale. 'ugh!… alive!' he said.**

**There was a green house on a green field and the air turned red, lightning struck and thunder roared.**

**A giant spider came out the house by opening the roof and crawl trough.**

**It climbed up a telephone pole and walked over the cables towards big green city it towered over the city as he ran trough it, crushing buildings and making people run in fear.**

**Then a car drove near the spider and couldn't get trough so the driver started honking his horn.**

**Peep… peep… pee…**

'**whaaaaa! Terrible!'**

**danny shot up from his bed and started looking around in fear.**

**Then he recovered himself and said: 'yeah! That was gruesome, even better than the Texas, toothpick massacre, scene six!'**

**Danny, and tucker sat next to each other in class as there teacher began talking.**

'**good morning class, I take it that non of you has seen the utmost interesting program on the science channel, last night?'**

**danny and tucker had their books in front of their faces and were whispering to each other behind them. '…man, when that spider entered the city' finished danny his sentence.**

'**it was a documentary about the great poet Archibald folly, and by coincidence I have one of his poets for you…' preached the teacher.**

**all the children were awing and booing but the teacher didn't pay attention to them. **

'**and I'm most certain it will amaze you there's more to life than alone, comics and video gems.' Finished the teacher his sentence.**

**One of the students put up his finger and said: 'GAMES SIR!'**

**The teacher shrugged.**

**In the meanwhile tucker was whispering to danny. ' it could be there's some insulating material attached to it's feet, maybe we can find out by doing an experiment.**

**The teacher was screening the class with narrowed eyes. ' now who wants to read up loud a few pages of his beautiful work?'**

**He kept screening the class but none seemed to volunteer.**

'**okay then, no volunteers, like always, okay then….'**

**He looked at a list which had all the student's names written on it.**

'**edge lavey'**

…

'**edge?' the teacher looked over his class. 'edge?'**

…**no answer.**

**Danny and tucker choked and looked at edge's bench… no edge.**

**It was break and tucker was putting together something in which he used a calculator, a stylus, some cables, the hearing thingy's which you plug in an mp3 and a small wooden box.**

'**hurry up! Break's almost over and we have to go back to Archibald folly and the return of the revengeful third sonnet.' Said danny while constantly looking over his shoulder.**

'**hey relax, the guy shares my last name, he could be my ancestor' tucker said while shivering about that thought. 'finished' tucker apparently put together a cell phone… and it worked!**

**He dialled the number and it went over.**

'**hello miss lavey, we haven't seen edge this morning so danny and were asking if maybe he was sick'**

'**how nice of you that you call, and yes our little sweetie is having a tummy ache and lies in the hospital right now, our little bunny will be very happy you called' he heard from the other side.**

'**eh, yes miss lavey, thanks, until later miss' said tucker and pushed off his own made phone.'**

**Danny pulled tucker's arm, 'well, what's wrong with him?'**

**Tucker's eyes couldn't widen any more as they did as he said: 'it's terrible! Terrible! The little bunny… I mean edge lies in the hospital!'**

**Danny followed tucker as he walked towards the classroom. 'what is it? Is it serious?'**

**Tucker shook his head. 'his mother says everything will be all right but I think she just wants to comfy us,… or worse, they're lying to her! Yes, that's it, they want to cover up the truth!'**

'**really?' asked danny in disbelief.**

'**we need to check the internet' said tucker.**

'**What for?' Asked danny.**

'**Information about the arachnia park benchus!' Said tucker with an irritated tone in his voice.**

**They went past the classroom and into the school's library and started to type something on the keyboard of the computer there.**

'**I'm searching but I cant find it!' said danny after a while.**

'**yeah, but check this site' said tucker while pointing to the computer screen.**

'**youtube? Forget it, there's only movie's, nothing more.' Said danny with an eerie grin on his face.**

'**Let's look anyway' said tucker as he gave in the words and pressed the search button.**

'**what did I tell you, only movies' said danny when a few links appeared on the screen.**

'**Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction' said tucker with a straight face.**

**Then he clicked on one of the movies.**

**Arachnia!!! Appeared on the screen and a man's voice started talking: 'based on a true story', **

**A spider was crawling in the floor underneath a bed, a man's hand lied on the floor as he slept wit his arm next to his bed.**

'**arachnia attack, don't sleep with your mouth open, there every ware.'**

**The spider crawled up the man's arm.**

'**I wanted to see the one with edge, but the empty headed one behind the register didn't….'**

**tucker stopped Danny's sentence. 'shh! Look!'**

**the spider crawled into the man's open mouth, danny and tucker's eyes widened when the sleeping man almost choked in the spider that was as big as a small apple. **

'**gruesome! That's what I call cool art! Said danny with a much approving look on his face.**

'**I didn't think so, look at this!' said tucker and was pointing to the screen again.**

**The man voice spoke again: ' your body is their nest, your intestines their food…**

**About 20 smaller spiders were now crawling out of the man's body trough his mouth and nose.**

'**hey, doesn't that look like an arachnia park benchus or what?' said danny.**

**Tucker threw his hands in the air, 'the proof! It's so detailed, it must be true!'**

'**Just like in the return of the cannibal ducks' said danny.**

**Now the first spider was standing on the sleeping man's overgrown nose and the voice spoke again: 'arachnia attack, maybe it's already too late…'**

**Close up on the spider. **

'**Edge!' said danny and tucker together.**

**Danny and tucker stepped of the bus they came to the hospital with.**

'**it's the only way, really, we need to tell the director what's going on, the spiders are eating edge from the inside and the doctors don't know anything!' said tucker as they walked to the hospital.**

'**unbelievable, let's first search for edge, maybe we should've taken something with us for him, like an insecticide spray for his troth. Said danny when they entered the hospital.**

**They came at a counter where sat a bored looking woman which was typing something on her computer. 'Were looking for edge lavey's room said danny.' 'visit's from unguided children is not allowed' the woman coughed out. **

'**and children guided by other children?' asked danny in kind of a sarcastic way.**

'**What?' asked the woman and looked away from her screen to look at him.**

'**nothing, come on tuck, were going home.**

**Tucker didn't move and was making a but pose. Danny took him by the wrist and whispered in his ear, 'I've got an idea'**

**A minute later a hospital bed which was lowered to practically ground height was rolling by the counter by itself, needles to say it was being helped by danny and tucker who lied on the bed and covered in the blankets.**

**The woman heard the squeaking of the wheels and looked to the entrance door…. Nothing. Then she looked over her counter to the other side, one door was closing but she couldn't see if anyone came out or entered trough the door…**

**Danny and tucker strolled trough the hospital, trying not to be seen they avoided every person in sight, hiding themselves in empty rooms or behind walls.**

**They came in a hallway that was empty and danny signed to tucker it was clear.**

**They saw a laundry basin and tucker crawled underneath it, danny jumped in it and landed on tucker's head. **

'**Ouch!'**

'**stt, we cant let them notice us.'**

**Danny looked trough the laundry in which he was covered and saw a doctor taking coffee from a machine.**

**The doctor turned to a monster and hundreds of spiders crawled out of his cup. He drank the spider coffee and one of the spiders crawled on his face, he stuck out a gigantic tongue and licked the spider off his face and swallowed it.**

'**come on, we need to find edge, before it's too late' said tucker.**

**Danny shook his head, the doctor changed to normal and drank the rest of his coffee.**

'**oh yeah, of course, find edge' said danny when he finally snapped out of his daydream.**

'**those little rascals are probably closely' **

**it was the woman from the counter talking to a guard.**

**Danny pushed tucker into a broom closet, 'quick, hide.'**

' **don't worry, I'll find them' said the guard to the counter woman.**

'**make sure they don't ever even want to come back' said the woman.**

**A spider lowered itself in front of danny and tucker.**

**They yelled like two crazy mentally ills.**

**And started blowing to the spider, problem was that the spider was in between them and the blew it to each other until tucker blew the spider into Danny's mouth which swallowed it hole.**

'**mmm where are they… huh?' the guard heard the screaming and a few seconds later danny and tucker came running to them.**

**Danny held his hands to his troth and was choking faintly, while tucker jumped up the woman and held himself to her collar his feet merely came lower than her waist. 'you got to help him! He ate a arachnia hospitalia! It's going to lay it's eggs in his stomach and the larvae's will eat away his intestines! We need to operate!'**

**In the meanwhile, danny wads trying to know how to breathe and gasped for air while the guard just looked at them stupidly.**

'**Quickly! Call an ambulance!' yelled tucker hysterically.**

'**Cool! Can I keep it and enlarge it digitally?' asked danny to a nurse while he was looking at a roentgen photo of his stomach which held a spider in it.**

'**you're the second that ask me that in two days, said the nurse.**

'**Medically speaking, swallowing a spider isn't dangerous, but still, is this a new hype or something, look there's another one in your pants' **

**she pointed to the roentgen photo where normally his pocket would be.**

**Tucker came in the room with a wheelchair.**

'**You found him! Edge, your all right!' said danny while he put his shirt back on.**

'**well you know, blind, eh , intes, no, eh…' said edge.**

'**you'll be all right' Said the nurse.**

'**yeah I know, the doctor told me, it's nothing serious' said edge.**

'**it was only a routine operation, and we don't need to be worried about the spider as it is digested by the stomach.' Said tucker smartly.**

'**the dudeo doctorologist told me himself.'**

'**look, I still had one left!' said danny and took the candy spider out his pocket.**

**Hue! Yelled tucker and edge together.**

'**ah, I'm beginning to understand where all the worry's are coming from, give me that awful thing, I need to cut it in four pieces! Give it to me!' said the nurse with a scalpel in her hand and a wide grin on her face.**

**Danny gave her the spider and she cut it in four, then she gave danny, edge and tucker a piece and took the last one for herself.**

'**mm, the legs taste like…mm… cherry's…' said the nurse.**

**mm… no that's.. his …mm… poison…' said danny.**

**Anyway, the lower part …mmm… is strawberry, or wild… strawberry from the …woods…mm' said tucker.**

**That's logical, spiders….mm live…mm…mm… in the woods. Said edge.**

'**Mm, now I taste something…mm.. different…mm' said the nurse.**

'**That's mint…' said tucker.**

'**Doesn't go good with strawberry.' Said danny.**

'**I think it's yummy' said edge.**


	2. vote for fenton

**K.V.:**

**Yep! Here's another one! Due to the fact I got 4 times more hits on the previous chapter than on any of my other fics I decided to make another kid fenton chappy! I got some reviews too! Good ones! I'm hell-a-happy! Plus, someone mentioned danny looks and acts more like a 12 year old, do you think I should change his age? let me know if you read this one, anyone can give me their opinion about this. Oh yeah, I need to thank misha! I'm putting her in my profile in the: to thank people part if you need to know why. now on with the chappy!**

**Intro:**

**Who would you choose to organise the school ball: danny or jazz fenton?**

**Disclaimer: I own squad, that means nothing that occurs in this fic, not danny, not jazz not tucker, not a thing! I do own me myself and I!**

**2: VOTE FOR FENTON!**

**The school bell rang and the students of amity elementary were eager to come out to take their brake, One kid tripped, fell and was run over by a few others. The very last students coming out of the building were danny, tucker and edge. **

"…**but how do you kill the boss in the final level?" asked tucker.**

**Danny had his hands in his pockets and looked confident with a great ego.**

"**that?… pff.. easy, you take the stick and crush all of his toes…" he said while swinging an invisible stick.**

"…**but you got to make sure the warts don't splat open in your face, there full of venom!" he added and retook his former attitude.**

**Edge looked like he was about to puke from hearing the word 'venom' while tucker was in deep thought.**

**Then danny noticed something in his pocket and took it out, it was a small pink paper wrap. "what's this?" danny asked with his eyes widened and one eyebrow lifted.**

**He opened up the paper wrap which revealed a cookie, edge took the cookie out of Danny's hands and started investigating it.**

**He lifted his glasses up to his hairline and peeled one last time to the cookie before throwing it in his mouth.**

"**mmm, tastes real good" edge munched while lifting his pinkie as if he was drinking thee.**

**Tucker didn't understand it and danny looked mad, then they saw each others face and shrugged.**

"**A yummy round taste" said edge after swallowing the cookie. " a rich colour, and the perfect combination of sugar and chocolate, my conclusion: this was home made, you have more?"**

**tucker took the paper wrap out of Danny's hand and started his turn to investigate on the matter. "something is written on it" he said triumphant. "vote for jazz fenton"**

**edge got an evil grin on his face, the face he always got when he didn't wanted to be outdone and show he could be smart too.**

**He took the paper wrap out of tuckers hands and walked around with it as if he was a professor lost in deep thought about some experiment.**

"**hmm, this text is easy to read" he narrated with a loud voice. "curly letters…"**

**he slapped his hand on the paper. "…it must be from a girl, probably your sister danny" **

**he pointed at danny with a huge smile on his face like he just solved the most difficult puzzle on his own.**

"**my sister? What is she up to now?" danny asked while tucker took back the paper from edge.**

"**edge, it says jazz fenton!" tucker reminded and rolled his eyes.**

**Now danny took the paper out of tucker's hand and looked at it.**

"**see! What did I say!" edge smiled triumphant.**

**Tucker rolled his eyes again while danny looked mad in the direction where normally his sister would play with her friends.**

**Only this time she wasn't playing, she was handing out more cookie's and some sort of pamphlets.**

"**if you vote for me, I'll make sure there will be cute dresses to wear on the ball and also cool music, really true!" jazz offered to her friends "oh we got visit"**

**danny walked into the group around jazz.**

"**here's your junk back! My pocket isn't a trash can!" he hissed while pushing the paper wrap in jazz's hands.**

"**oh yeah, are you sure of that?" jazz snorted.**

**Her friends started laughing stupidly.**

"**what are you doing? Are you competing in something?" danny groaned while tapping the paper in jazz's hands and took a step closer, jazz wasn't intimidated by this and stayed firmly where she was.**

**Tucker and edge squeezed themselves into the group and answered Danny's question for her: she's competing to be the class president"**

"**that's right! And if I win, I'm going to organise a wonderful miraculous princes ball" jazz grinned.**

**Then jazz turned around and walked away, not soon after the group followed in exception of danny, tucker and edge. One of the girls stuck her tongue out to danny before she left to follow the group.**

**Danny lowered his arms and head and looked kind of depressed.**

"**now my good friend, she already makes you nuts at home and now she's going to ruin your school life too" tucker said while holding his hand on Danny's shoulder. **

**Danny's colour turned red faster than a chameleon could have done and planted his fist in his hand and with a grin on his face he growled:**

"**not if I compete against her"**

"**what?" tucker and edge asked surprised.**

"**you heard me! I'm going to compete against jazz in the election!" danny growled while he threw his hand in the air and walked inside the school building. **

**« fenton versus fenton!" danny yelled in the air.**

**Tucker and edge ran right behind danny and had to stop abruptly and fell on the floor as danny turned around and said:**

"**campaign meeting, tonight, my room!"**

**danny turned back and walked to his class.**

**Edge was standing on a bar seat on the bed in Danny's room to close the windshield. "come on!" he said and he got pulled up by the cord, then he fell on the ground. Danny and tucker who were busy making a plan looked at him while he tried to get up and both shrugged.**

**Tucker walked to the wall next to the bed and pointed a stick to the self made blueprint of the school. "good, we'll take in all the strategic important places of the school and make sure we keep those places." He narrated.**

**Danny was sucking on a ghost puppet that was attached to a pencil and listened uninterested.**

"**the attack plan is simple" tucker could just say before Danny's mind wondered off again.**

" **the stomach of the ghost contains extreme toxic fluids" a green teacher said while pointing at the blackboard, there was a stomach drawn on it inside a ghost's body, the stomach started moving and the kids were frightened.**

**Then the scene turned to the school cafeteria, a ghost was dealing out the kid's food. With a giant spoon he smacked a green substance in one of the student's plate and the substance grew the shape of a really ugly ghost. The student sighted and said: "well at least I have my desert" **

**But right when he said that the desert started turning around and was staring at him, it was an eyeball.**

**Then the scene made another change and we see the gym class.**

**Bulldog Jane (that's what the children call their gym teacher) had a pair of boxing gloves on her hands and called the students around a punching bag.**

"**the weak point of the ghost…" she growled.**

**The punching bag suddenly got a ghostlike face and bulldog punched it below the belt."…are his knees!"**

"**you can hit him only once…" she growled while punching the ghost punch bag again. " with a horizontal strike and your ghost's down!"**

"**then you finish the job…" bulldog barked and turned to her sport gear bag to search for something "…with a chainsaw!" she growled when she finally found what she was looking for. The thing was three times the size of a normal chainsaw and the ghost bag's eyes were about to pop out from fear.**

**The students were yelling in fear when bulldog started the chainsaw and cut the ghost into tiny bits, feathers flew all around the gym.**

"**any questions?" bulldog Jane barked.**

"**we got to hang posters in the school, the park, the game store and city games, then we'll win easily!" tucker narrated with his hand high in the air and the other on the chest like he was some kind of poet.**

"**waaw" edge gasped without reason. He sat down on the desk which he crawled on via a chair.**

"**edge you'll become my communication advisor" smiled danny.**

**Edge held his head high and started to grow an ego.**

" **I thank you for your trust Mr president, I wont let you down." He grinned.**

**Then danny got a grin on his face and changed the subject:**

"**we got to hit them hard, we got to hit them really hard!"**

**he pointed to another blueprint but this time it was one of amity park, for as far you could tell.**

"**you got to change your name!" edge said nonchalantly. "a cool slogan always helps"**

**danny and tucker stared at edge like they didn't understand.**

"**destroyer, smart rebel, duckateer, ghostard or beaney? Edge suggested.**

**Tucker and danny rolled they're eyes and slapped they're hands in front of they're faces.**

**A teacher pressed on a button in French class and a voice spoke:**

"**repeat after me, le chien est dans la jardin"**

**then the students, which were sitting each in they're separate booth's repeated what the voice said: **

"**le chien est dans le jardin"**

**the teacher was content with the result and pressed the button again and the voice said :**

"**repeat after me,…" **

**edge sat in his own separate booth with a headgear on his head and a microphone in hand. "…DON'T BE A DONKEY, VOTE FENTON DANNY!" he interrupted the voice.**

**The teacher was a bit annoyed but he ignored it and pressed the button again and the voice said:**

"**repeat after me,…"**

"**DON'T BE AN APLESTROUDEL, VOTE FENTON…EUH…YES… FENTON!!!" edge cut in.**

**danny stuck his head inside edge's booth and stared at him.**

"_**Aplestroudel???"**_** he thought.**

"**VOTE FOR FENTON DANNY AND COME OUT THE HEFORMODEHIDE!" edge happily continued interrupting the French voice.**

"**what kind of slogan is that suppose to be?" danny asked with his eyes rolling.**

"**next" another teacher said.**

**A girl walked to the diorama that was placed there for her show and tell.**

**A beautiful lake in the middle of the forest mountains was shown on the dia. (A/N: sorry, I don't know what those things are called in other country's).**

**The girl directed herself to the classmates.**

**The dia changed behind her back and showed a picture of the rocky mountains but one of the heads was replaced with Danny's face.**

"**Don't BE AN APLESTROUDEL, VOTE FENTON DANNY!" danny, tucker and edge called out together.**

**The girl turned around to look at the dia but tucker who was operating the machine quickly switched back before she noticed.**

**She took off her glasses and cleaned them with her skirt then she was about to say something when half of the class followed Danny's lead and tucker changed the dia again.**

"**DON'T BE AN APLESTROUDLE, VOTE FENTON DANNY!**

**The girl looked back at the dia but now tucker took the next dia, it was some kind of boat.**

"**this is a tanker which purpose is…" began the girl.**

"…**TO VOTE FOR FENTON DANNY AND LEAVE AGAIN! Half of the class cut in.**

**The other half began laughing.**

**The girl just Ignored them and continued her babbling about loading ships while tucker changed the dia back to the rocky mountain danny.**

**In the meanwhile, jazz and a few of her friends passed the classroom with boxes full of posters, glue, tape, scissors and cookies.**

**dash came out of the toilet with a role of toilet paper in his hands.**

"**your brother is whacked out!" he cackled and gave her the role of toilet paper, then he walked down the hall.**

**Jazz looked at the role of paper and saw a drawing of Danny's face on every single skin. And underneath it was written:**

'**don't be a donkey, vote for fenton danny!' **

**jazz ripped the toilet paper role to shreds and threw it in a garbage can next to her. "I will win this time, danny!" she growled. "mark my words, I will have my revenge!"**

**jazz stood on a small table on the playground of school, next to her stood a bigger table which was draped with pink stuff and flowers, on the table lied posters with her face on and a basket of cookie's.**

"**if you vote on me, every day will be like this! Help yourself!" jazz yelled over the playground.**

**A group of students quickly came her way, they knew by now that wherever jazz was, were free cookie's.**

**A girl pinned buttons on the students in the shape of a flower while a boy gave out cookie's.**

**The boy who gave the cookie's whispered something in the girl's ear and pointed to a nerdish looking kid.**

**The girl walked to the nerd and threw her charms into play, with the sweetest voice she could use she said: **

"**Hey handsome, have a button, and please vote for jazz fenton, maybe I'll dans with you on the school ball."**

**The nerdish boy's mouth hung open and he had a dreamish look in his eyes.**

**The boy giving away cookie's threw one in the nerd's open mouth.**

"**see you later handsome" the girl said before she went back to pinning flower buttons.**

**Danny, tucker and edge walked in the videogame store of joystick Billy with boxes full of campaign stuff and a cardboard danny.**

"**ooh" joystick said interested.**

**Edge tripped over one of his untied laces and fell on tucker, which fell on danny which face got smacked against the counter, the posters and the cardboard danny fell on danny and tucker's head.**

"**EDGE" tucker and danny growled together.**

"**oops, sorry you guy's" edge apologized. "look president!"**

**edge was pointing at a cardboard…jazz!**

**Joystick scratched the back of his head while looking at the ceiling whistling some unknown tune.**

"**what's going on here?" asked danny when he got up and saw several posters of jazz hanging around the place and at least 3 more cardboard jazz's.**

"**you never said your sister knows rikiki" said edge.**

**(A/N: between us, rikiki is a pink duck and edge loves it, and it is the only lame thing joystick sells in his store as it is a product of his all-time favourite horror moviemaker Kurt milder)**

"**how could I resist the charm of the sister of my best customer?" joystick asked with the sweat on his face but he still had a grin on his face, then he shot up again and said: **

"**oh, before I forget, does any of you want a cookie?"**

**danny put his arms together as he turned around with an angry look on his face. Tucker followed his lead but edge walked to the counter and took out a cookie.**

"**You don't know what you'll miss" joystick teased.**

"**Now it's war!" danny yelled while banging his small fist on his desk.**

"**my own sister play's dirty games!"**

**edge and tucker sat on a chair opposite of danny, edge had a bowl filled with cookie's on his lap which he got from joystick which got them from jazz.**

"**and the cookie's are good too Mr president!" edge chewed.**

**Danny raised an eyebrow but decided edge couldn't help being who he was and focused on the main problem.**

"**okay, no more mister nice guy" danny snared as he pointed to the amity blueprint. "we got to think of a plan!"**

**edge dropped himself from his chair and stood up next to danny.**

"**we could give away our own cookie's Mr president."**

**Danny lowered his eyebrows till they almost formed a straight line on his forehead and rolled his eyes. Then tucker got of his chair with his proposal but he didn't find it directly and started walking around in deep thought.**

**In the meanwhile edge was still ranting on about their own cookie's.**

"**dog biscuits are cheap and good for the stomach" he yawned.**

**Danny started taping his desk with his fingers out of annoyance.**

"**we need to strike back, infiltrate the hostile domain and make great sacrifices" tucker said while pointing at a specific point on his own drawn map.**

"**hmm? But that's the little princes store!" edge said munching on another cookie.**

"**it's perfect!" danny called out.**

**In the little princes store a woman was placing clothes on they're respectively locations when three little girls walked in. two of them wore oversized glasses and the third had green hair.**

"**what can I do for you cute little lady's?" the woman asked nicely.**

**(A/N: actually these aren't girls, it's danny and posse in disguise, but don't tell the woman okay?)**

**danny tried to fake his voice in the girlishness way he could and said:**

"**eh.. yes… actually were looking for something…. Girlish."**

**Ticker slapped Danny's hand which pulled it back and blew on as if he just got hit by a hammer. "my friends want to look nice" said tucker.**

"**ah, we got just the thing you need" said the woman. "follow me I know exactly what fit's your colours.**

**Edge stood before a bra stand and picked out a big black one and placed it on his wig as a cap.**

**The woman gave danny a small dress and tucker a skirt with matching top. "this is perfect for you" she smiled.**

**Then edge passed by but the woman didn't notice the bra on his head and gave him also a dress. Edge followed tucker and danny to the dressing room and tripped over the high heels from his mother.**

"**I told you it's impossible to walk with those" tucker reminded.**

**Each of them walked into a dressing room and started to undress.**

**Danny threw his former top over the door, tucker his former dress and edge his former…. Hair, with bra still attached to it.**

**Danny took a poster from under his t-shirt and hung it up in the dressing room, tucker followed.**

**The woman noticed the wig and went to edge's dressing room. Edge himself was trying to hang up his poster but he fell of the bench and pulled the bra string and landed on the floor with the bra on his face. The woman opened his door and asked:**

"**is it the right size?"**

**edge took the bra off his face and said:**

**it's a nice colour but it gets kind of dark if I wear it"**

**the he gave the bra to the woman.**

**Danny and tucker came out of their dressing room and saw edge's wig on the door and the short haired boy in a dress standing in front of them. Both of them rolled their eyes when they pulled edge by his arms outside as fast as they could.**

**In the same street jazz walked towards the little princes store with a friend which said to jazz:**

"**a little shopping will do you good, it takes your mind off the pressure about the elections"**

**danny, tucker and edge ran past them and almost knocked them off their feet.**

"**you never heard of pardon me!" jazz's friend yelled after them. " some people can be so rude"**

**jazz and her friend walked in the little princes store and jazz said: "they looked kind of familiar to me"**

**danny, tucker and edge were looking and listening from a safe distance when they heard jazz and her friend yelling:**

"**aaaaaahhh!!!!"**

**in the amity city games hall, danny and tucker sat crushed behind one of the arcades, tucker was messing with one of the wires and attached his pocket computer to it.**

**the boy who was playing on the arcade was in the final level of the game where he had to throw shiscabab's in a giant rose on the monster's belly when suddenly his screen disappeared and danny with the pose of uncle Sam with an American high hat appeared.**

**(A/N: you know, the guy with the white beard who say's: "we need you", for the military and stuff like that).**

**The boy started crying as his game was ruined but behind the arcade danny and tucker couldn't keep they're laughing fit in.**

**In the park jazz was giving away cookie's herself and students from all over the school stood in line, it was the turn of a boy and he said:**

"**happy birth day jazz"**

"**thank you, don't forget to vote on me" jazz said with a smile and gave him a cookie.**

**Then edge appeared in front of jazz and also wished her a happy birthday.**

**Jazz just raised an eyebrow and gave him a cookie.**

**Then it was dash's turn to wish her a happy birth day.**

"**thank you, don't forget to vote on me" jazz smiled and gave dash his cookie.**

**Then edge appeared again and said: "happy birthday"**

**Jazz raised her eyebrow again and gave him another cookie and said:**

"**Thanks vote on me"**

**then danny appeared behind edge but jazz didn't notice as she just closed her eyes. **

**(A/N: what a coincidence huh?)**

**jazz gave him a cookie and said:**

"**thank you vote o…waaahhh!"**

**needles to say jazz, just opened her eyes and danny crushed the cookie she just gave him, the crumbles fell down and landed…. In edge's mouth which laid down on the ground because he didn't want to see the cookie go to waist.**

**Danny, tucker, edge, jazz, jack fenton and two of jazz's friends sat around the table having dinner, the tension in the room could've highlighted a communication tower on the airport. Jack was closely watching his two children and was hoping he was as smart as his wife Maddy and split, but alas, he was the one who had to make dinner. ( takeaway pizza, it's the only thing that he cant burn)**

**Jazz narrowed her eyes when she looked at danny and decided to tease him a little more.**

"**for desert…"she said pulling a basket from underneath the table. "… I made cookie's"**

**danny stood up from the table and started yelling at jazz: "did you make that junk in my kitchen???"**

"**first of all it's not your kitchen…"**

**jack sat right in the middle of the two squabbling siblings but decided it was better to stay out of this one. **_**"I'm not touching this with a 40 feet pole"**_** he thought and split to the basement saying something about lawn mowing.**

"**and second, my cookie's taste great and everybody knows it! SO EAT!!!" yelled jazz ignoring her father.**

**Her friends were nodding in agreement…. And so was edge.**

**Danny and tucker shared a mad look with edge which had a chill down his spine and put up a 'whoops' face.**

**Danny faced to jazz again and growled:**

"**they're full of fat and sugar! Here's a slogan for ya, ahem: VOTE FOR JAZZ IF YOU WANT A FAT ASS.**

"**what! You annoying little pest!" jazz yelled.**

"**Mr president, don't give your enemy a new slogan!" edge gulped.**

**Danny shrugged, he got used to edge's dumb reactions and took one of jazz's cookie's and said.**

"**you're a sell-out, you and your stupid cookie's!" **

**then danny threw the cookie to jazz. As a reaction to this jazz declared the cookie war and they all began throwing cookie's at each other, edge trying to keep them from hitting his 'president' made like a bodyguard and jumped in front of danny and ate the cookie's flying at him. Then he landed on the floor and had a weird feeling.**

"**ugh, that was one cookie too much I think" he groaned and then he thr…. (A/N: sorry, there's kid's reading you know)**

**edge lied in a hospital bed and danny held his left hand, softly taping it, while tucker held his other.**

"**poor guy, was it an indigestible cookie?" asked danny with an overload of concern in his voice.**

**Edge looked like he needed to vomit and said: "please don't, only hearing the word makes me feel sick"**

"**The outcome of the election makes me sick!" said danny disappointed. "a tie with jazz… aaaahrrr!!!" He bit in the cap he had on his head and pulled on it.**

"**it's a waist, if you were there we would've won" said tucker.**

"**those cookie's were poisoned from the start! Danny growled.**

**Edge's skin turned green and he turned around in his bed, doing his best to keep his you know what inside.**

"**this year there's two class presidents in the party committee, it's depressing sickening, disgustingly awful!!!" tucker moaned.**

"**just like those cookies!" danny snorted.**

**Edge skin turned greener with each passing second and he had trouble keeping his.. cookie's inside.**

"**but we gave it our best" danny said with his head in the cloud's.**

"**a cookie form their own dough" said tucker. (A/N: it's the Dutch translating of what English people would say: a taste of their own medicine, it basically means the same)**

**then edge's mother came in the room.**

"**here my little bunny, a fresh bulb of chicken soup and some cookie's."**

**edge turned pale and jumped out of his bed to find the bathroom.**

**Edge's mother, Tucker and danny kept staring at the bathroom door for a few seconds and only realized after a few moments, the only thing they could say was: "oops"**

**When edge returned danny helped him back in bed and said: cheer up, you'll be out of here before the ball and a few monster's are going to ruin that stupid girl's ball for sure.**

**Jazz was looking happy, she wore a pink princes dress and a crown, all around her she saw girls dancing with each other in princes dresses, boy's in price costumes, and a princes dancing with… a vampire???**

**A box dressed up to look like a coffin with a tombstone on it approached jazz and jumped open.**

"**wraaagrrhhhh" danny yelled which looked like a zombie.**

**Jazz spooked and jumped at least 3 feet high.**

**Then she saw it was danny and knew what was going on, she ignored him and walked away.**

"**good thing I made the snacks" tucker growled who was dressed up like Frankenstein, and walked to the snack table with danny following in his coffin.**

**Danny took a finger out of the punch bulb and ate it.**

"**mm, they don't only look real, they taste real too" he grinned"**

**a few cat bells jingled and edge showed up.**

"**what are you suppose to be?" danny asked.**

**Edge wore a clown suit, with the blonde curly wig he wore in the princes store, a plastic toy gun in his hand and some kind of vizier in front of his left eye.**

"**I couldn't decide so I became a destroyer clown" edge smiled.**

**Then he fell on his knees and said: "I failed in my mission Mr president and I know the consequences" **

**Edge aimed his toy gun at himself and pulled the trigger, but it glanced and the green substance coming out of the gun slashed on a girl standing behind him.**

"**eek, get it of, get it of!" the girl screamed.**

**Then the girl ran away to the bathroom. Edge aimed the gun back at himself and shot a few rays in his mouth.**

"**mmm vegetable soup, you want some?" edge asked.**

**Danny closed his coffin and said: I'm going to compete again next year".**

**Then he opened his coffin again just a bit and he looked at edge.**

"**you want to be my bodyguard then?" danny suggested.**

"**No problem Mr president, then I'll put chilly powder in the soup!" edge answered with a huge smile.**

"**and samball!" danny suggested.**

"**and Tabasco souse" edge continued. "very smart Mr president.**

"**why not a little acid, I can make that with the right equipment" said tucker.**

"**then I'll be certain of victory next year" danny smirked.**

"**hmm I wonder what acid taste's like" edge wondered.**

"**like, chilly powder, samball and Tabasco all together but even stronger" danny assured him.**

"**waaaw" edge said.**

**A/N: and here finishes yet a small chapter in Danny's youth. Tell me please, what did you think of it? too much for the younger ones? I don't know, when I was a kid I loved these kind of stories and I tell these kind of stories to my six year old nephew and he loves them too, sometimes I need to smack him away from me with a baseball bat simply because he cant stop nagging my ears off to tell him more. Please review, I want your opinion about anything, anything that could make my story's better helps. And is it funny enough? Or do I have to break a few parental advise rules? Please guy's, if you review, I'll read your story's! all of them! And review them too! Hail to the reviewers for they are the best fans a guy can dream of! Greetings and until the next chapter.**

**Game over.**


	3. summer camp fugitives

**K.V.:**

**It looks like kid fenton is getting more popularity then my other story's so I decided to finish this one first! I first want to apologize, I know I make a lot of grammar mistakes and I know you can see it clearly but my beta only beta's my split personality fic so… I hope you don't mind.**

**I also want to thank animekitten and haniballecter for they are the best! They read, they review, what better can I wish for? And I love their story's too!**

**On with the disclaimer: **

**I don't own nothing. Mwhahaha!**

**3: SUMMER CAMP FUGITIVES**

"**I hope you didn't forget anything my little rabbit" miss lavey mothered edge as she ruffled his hair.**

**Edge shook his head like a lunatic just to let her know he really didn't… this time.**

"**everyone in the bus" a friendly looking woman said while counting the students waiting in line to get on the bus.**

"**tucker, danny, edge, hurry up now, you are the last ones" a male teacher said.**

**Danny, tucker and edge stood in between jack fenton, miss lavey and miss Foley, jazz sat on a small school wall.**

"**this takes me back to when I was a scout" jack said in nostalgia. " we had to go to a swamp to help the local's there and hundred's of ghost mosquitoes attacked us day and night, we were brave and held foot!"**

**a little mosquito flew around jack's head and he covered his head with his hands while he ran away yelling: "get it away from me!"**

"**yea right… brave you are dad" danny sighted after rolling his eyes.**

**Edge walked to the bus and greeted the teacher's:**

"**hello miss Lucia, hello Mr Mark."**

"**scary night's and stupid games, I hate summer camp" tucker growled when he got on the bus.**

**The mosquito that was harassing jack now flew in the bus unnoticed.**

**Then danny stepped in the bus.**

"**hello" danny said to the bus driver.**

**The bus driver answered with a smile but danny didn't leave just yet.**

"**I just won the Paris Dakar rally, so I'll take over for you, you can go now" danny grinned.**

**The bus driver kept his smile on his face but didn't answer.**

"**no sense of humour" danny mumbled when he walked to the back of the bus.**

**The bus driver started the bus and the teachers stepped in.**

**Jack finally noticed he wasn't followed by the mosquito anymore and accompanied jazz and waived to the leaving bus. **

"**BK.V The parent's yelled .**

"**and stay away as long as you want!" jazz smiled before getting a bad look from jack.**

**While the bus was driving the kid's had to sing a song which miss Lucia narrated: **

**Everywhere we goOH! **

Everywhere we goOH

**People want to knOW!**

People want to knOW!

**Who we aARE,**

Who we aARE!

Where we come from 

Where we come from

So we tell them 

So we tell them

**Where from amity**

Where from amity

**Pretty, pretty amity**

Pretty, pretty amity

**And if they cant hear us**

And if they cant hear us

**We sing a little louder**

We sing a little louder

(A/n: we sang this song in chiro, a bit like the scouts, when I was like 10, hate it still as you sing it over and over and over and louder and louder until your head cracks and…. Oh sorry, continue.)

Danny ignored the singing while he was playing his game boy and tucker was busy with his laptop. Edge fell asleep on Danny's shoulder.

**Danny pushed him to the other side.**

"**don't lean on me, I'm trying to break a record!" he growled.**

**Edge opened his eyes a little bit and clamped himself to danny yawning:**

**But mommy, I don't want to go to school today"**

**Danny tried to push him back again but edge clamped himself harder and said:**

"**I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!"**

**danny narrowed his eyes and pushed edge from his seat, as edge was such a small boy he came down with a thud, making him wake up immediately.**

"**what'd I miss, we there yet?" he asked looking around like he was away from earth for 40 years.**

**In the meantime the mosquito was BUGging the bus driver, who just steered the bus next to a ravine.**

**The bus driver tried to hit the mosquito but he got careless and took both his hands from the steering wheel and pushed the gas pedal.**

**The bus was literally thrown trough the corners and nearly went over the edge of the ravine but the bus driver didn't even notice as his attention was directed to something else.**

**The children where yelling out of fear and Lucia tried to calm them by supposing a song. **

"**cool! It's like the movie speed!" danny cheered.**

**The mosquito flew away from the bus driver just in time, because they where heading towards a cliff and the bus driver could take his turn just in the nick of time.**

"**If you look underneath your bench you'll find a paper bag for anyone who needs it." Mr mark said.**

**Edge looked underneath his seat and took his paper bag.**

"**how convenient, ….. what's it for?" edge questioned.**

**The bus drove over a rock and went up a little, edge had not recuperate from the crazy drive a few moments ago and knew immediately what the bag was for as he put his head in it and had a roman incident.**

**Not much later the bus stopped at it's destination and the bus driver opened the door.**

**The first thing coming out of the bus was the mosquito, his life outside the bus was short lived as a toad next to the bus stuck out his tongue and ate him.**

**Miss Lucia and Mr mark stepped out the bus, directly in a puddle of mud, not a second later it started raining.**

"**Come on children, we got to shelter!" miss Lucia said to the kids who were coming out of the bus.**

**Mr mark guided the kids into a wooden shack when danny, tucker and edge stepped out of the bus, they held their backpacks above their head like it had an umbrella function.**

"**it cant get any worse than this" tucker moaned.**

"**oh yes it can!"**

**tucker and danny turned around to see where the still unknown voice belonged to.**

"**bulldog Jane!" they gasped. " euh… miss barbell"**

**edge also turned around and saw the gym teacher leaning on the bus.**

"**hello sir" he said friendly.**

"**you three are going to behave or there's trouble for ya!" miss barbell pointed to them.**

**Danny, tucker and edge choked and gulped. This was one teacher they didn't want to get mad.**

"**diiismised!" miss bulldog yelled while pointing to the shack.**

"**and we keep going every year" tucker muttered while they went in the shack.**

**Danny hung on a rope, trying to get higher, but he could not reach the next piece of rock of the mountain he was climbing.**

"**you can do it! you can!" danny said to himself while still trying to reach for the chunk of rock.**

"**quicker fenton, we don't got all day and there's kid's waiting in line!" miss barbell growled to him from atop the mountain.**

"**yeah, why don't you do it yourself" danny muttered to himself when he suddenly got pulled up.**

**Dash, who was the first up the mountain was pulling danny up at the command of bulldog Jane. **

**Dash was laughing while miss barbell looked down the mountain to the other person hanging on one of the two ropes and yelled:**

"**come on edge! We got more to do today!"**

"**but I'm afraid!" was her reply.**

**Danny decided to show how brave he was and jumped of the edge, still hanging on the rope of course and started climbing down.**

"**hold on edge, I'll help you" he gasped.**

**When he got to edge he gave him his hand.**

"**take my hand, together we'll make it" he assured.**

"**I'm dizzy, I don't want to climb no more" edge groined.**

"**what are you doing down there? Everyone is waiting!" miss barbell yelled down the mountain.**

"**I'm also scared of going back down!" edge screamed back.**

**Then why don't you just jump" tucker's voice said right next to him.**

**Needless to say, edge only hung a half a meter from the ground clanged to the rocky wall. **

"**are you guy's sure I'll make it?" edge muttered.**

"**yeah, sure, well help you edge." Danny smiled when he stood on the ground.**

**Edge jumped and landed on his behind with tucker and Danny's help.**

"**that wasn't too hard was it?" danny smiled.**

"**thank you guy's" edge said.**

**The first evening came and edge forgot to close the tent properly,**

**A whole bunch of mosquito's flew in the tent and began stinging the threesome.**

**When they finally got rid of them and closed the tent properly they managed to fall asleep.**

**Danny was doing push up's with a bag of potato's tied on his back and miss barbell was counting his push ups.**

"**14997, 14998,14999…"**

**sweat dropped from Danny's complete body while his thought's raced:**

"_**I'll get you back for this!"**_

"…**15000."**

**Danny got up and grew 8feet the bag of potato's snapped from his body.**

"**and still fit enough to win from you with arm pressing!" danny thundered.**

**Suddenly they were in the shack and danny got back to his normal size, they sat on a chair opposite of each other with a table in between.**

**Tucker brought a telephone book like he was bringing the ring on a cushion for a marriage and placed it on the table for danny.**

**A crowd surrounded the two as they' started they're little competition.**

**Danny's elbow was placed on the telephone book so he could reach bulldog Jane's hand.**

**Danny was having trouble but eventually won and got to body surf the crowd, bulldog Jane had to put on a tutu and do ballet.**

**While she was doing her ballet moves edge was counting:**

"**35,36,37,38,39…**

**danny woke up and saw edge had a thermometer in his hand.**

"**40 degree's! I think a heat wave is coming up" edge said.**

**(A/N: it's Celsius, I don't know how much it is in Fahrenheit)**

**the next morning they sat in the cantina for lunch after they had walked up the mountain. This was because of edge, he had said there was going to be a heat wave to the supervisors, too bad for him it started raining when they got up the mountain and they had to walk all the way back in the rain. now everyone was mad at him in exception of danny and tucker.**

**The food in the cantina was not eatable, danny made sure everyone knew as he threw his plate against a wall.**

"**why did you do that? I could've eaten it!" edge muttered like he did love the food.**

"**it's Grosse, like it's been eaten before" tucker moaned while ignoring edge.**

**Mr mark came in and looked kind of happy.**

"**the sun is shining again! What are we going to do after a fine meal when the sun is shining?" he smiled.**

"**take a nap" danny offered growling.**

"**wrong! Were going to have a treasure hunt" Mr mark laughed.**

"**Treasure hunt? Meh.. he just means were going to search for nothing in particular" tucker said to himself.**

"**that's enough! I think we should escape" danny whispered after he made the gesture to stick their head's together.**

"**wow! A clue!" edge smirked when he saw an arrow drew on a piece of paper that hung on a tree.**

"**stay away from it edge, why don't you look for a taxi for us hmm?" danny asked bored.**

**Danny looked at the arrow and walked in the opposite direction while edge scratched his head.**

"**a taxi? But those must be miles away from here" he guessed.**

**Danny and tucker were already a few tree's ahead while tucker was ranting on about how far they had to walk and how fast they would get there at they're speed. **

**Edge noticed his friends were going in the wrong direction and it finally got trough to him they were escaping camp so he just followed them.**

"**good I have my backpack with me, how late are we going to eat?" he suddenly asked. **

**After what looked like ages to them they came to a fork in their path, they were exhausted and didn't have a map with them.**

"**are we going to the right?" danny gasped.**

"**I think we should go left" tucker groined.**

"**were lost! Where are we suppose to sleep now?" edge said.**

"**underneath the stars edge!" danny smiled.**

**Well, he shouldn't have said that because the moment he did it started raining again.**

**Danny quickly searched for shelter and found a big fallen oak tree, they started to search for branches and leaves to make a small tent just big enough for the three of them, they were just kids so it didn't look like much but at least it kept them dry, Well until they finished up building their shelter, then it stopped raining. Danny got a bit mad and kicked the tree trunk which made his foot hurt.**

**Then they heard a loud howl.**

"**what's that? A bear?" danny asked.**

"**maybe it's a bore" edge suggested.**

"**It's a canes lupus, better known as wolf" tucker narrated.**

"**ooh, a werewolf!" danny grinned.**

**Edge quickly ducked and crawled in the shelter. **

"**I'm afraid of werewolves!" he cried.**

"**There's nothing to be afraid of, werewolves only appear when it's full moon" tucker assured.**

**This wasn't much of a comfort to edge as the moon was full at that particular evening. So danny suggested of making an alarm.**

**He made it out of tin cans and a rope.**

"**thanks to my alarm system, we'll hear it immediately when a beast comes here." Danny grinned.**

**During that night, danny, tucker nor edge could get some shuteye, they were plagued by hordes of mosquitoes.**

"**great, I'm dying from hunger while those pest's keep eating!" edge nagged when he tried to hit one of the mosquitoes.**

**Tucker tried to ignore it by keeping a conversation.**

"**hey danny, are you sure your alarm system functions?" he asked.**

**Danny noticed what tucker was trying to do and said:**

"**I'll tell a story to keep us busy until we can get some sleep, do you know the one of the three travelling knights?"**

**both edge and tucker shrugged while shaking their head.**

" **well then: three knight's were looking for the holly grail.**

**In the evening they were followed by a mtlgww." Danny began.**

"**mtlgww?" tucker and edge asked exited.**

"**a much too large ghost werewolf" danny explained before continuing his story:**

"**they walked in a dark wet swamp, it was so cold and wet in there, it became hard for them to walk. Their armour began to rust and the only thing that kept them going was singing: grail. They were totally bust when they saw a nice flower path and started playing in it. at first it looked safe but in fact the flower path was the tongue of the werewolf which ate them all three whole! End of travel, the ghost werewolf burped one last time and spit out the knight's helmets, on that particular moment you could swear you heard them singing: grail"**

**graaaaill graaa heeeelp**

**danny looked up and heard his alarm, something or someone was caught in it.**

"**is it the werewolf?" edge asked frightened after hiding himself in his sleeping bag.**

**Danny lighted his flashlight and aimed at the alarm where they heard the plea coming from.**

"**it's not, it's a she wolf!" danny smirked when he saw miss Lucia entangled in his trap alarm.**

**After they helped her get out and expanded their shelter miss Lucia told them how she got here:**

"**after we noticed you left, miss barbell organized a search for you and I got lost in the woods"**

**she looked frightened and lonely but danny tried to cheer her up:**

"**now you are with us miss Lucia, and we'll sing for you to cheer you up all right?"**

" **July and her prince, look how they dance" edge sang.**

" **by toxic gasses they got in a terrible trance" tucker followed.**

"**then they became monsters" danny put his share in.**

**the first thing danny saw the next morning when he woke up was….. the shack!**

**They had made their shelter not further than a mile from camp!**

"**oh no" danny muttered when he saw miss Lucia noticed it too.**

**(A/N: how stupid must they all feel right now huh?)**

"**and today we leave with the bus to visit the beautiful rockbound castle!"**

**miss bulldog grinned while pointing at a faraway but still see-able castle.**

**Tucker and edge groined but danny got exited. **

"**you guy's, castle's have hidden passages and stuff! We can escape trough there!"**

**a little later danny, tucker and edge managed to brake away from the group inside the castle and also managed to find a passage to a dungeon.**

" **which side are we going? Left?" danny asked.**

" **I think we should go right" tucker answered.**

"**were lost,….." edge groined.**

**A/n: so, what do you think? I know It took me awhile to post and it's shorter than usual but I'm a busy guy I have a lot to write on. Well actually I'm thinking of writing less, because I don't get enough reviews. If people don't tell me what they think of my story's then what's the point in writing them? I also noticed people ignore my A/n's so if this doesn't change I'm going to write them without warning in the middle of a chapter. So…… Review please.**


End file.
